


【竹马】Boy on Me - 2

by Linyi01



Series: boy on me [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: - 还是游轮上的小男孩- 这篇不爹- 恭喜拔哥喜提小和第一次- ooc 雷 慎入





	【竹马】Boy on Me - 2

二宫和也和相叶雅纪认识很久了，刚上船时相叶雅纪还在餐厅的吧台工作，二宫和也就坐在吧台，边和别的客人聊天边看着相叶雅纪调酒。后来相叶雅纪转去了酒吧。那时候二宫和也才16岁，喝不了酒，但偏偏他喜欢看相叶雅纪穿着衬衫马甲工作。

大野智和相叶雅纪还算熟悉，两人共事快十年，大野智知道相叶雅纪不会让二宫和也喝酒，也就不去管他了，在自己朋友身边待着总比跑去甲板冒险要安全得多。

 

大野智工作忙，二宫和也就去找相叶雅纪玩，白天酒吧没什么客人，相叶雅纪会给他讲许多有趣的事。船靠岸时，如果相叶雅纪不用值班，也会带着二宫和也下船去玩。二宫和也喜欢和相叶雅纪一起。

 

好巧不巧，二宫和也20岁生日那天，船刚刚离港，凑着海上天气不好，大野智根本走不开。这边大野智怨自己没法陪二宫和也过生日，那边小朋友已经跑去酒吧找相叶雅纪了。

 

“雅纪哥哥，你成年的生日干了什么呀？”

“那都是十年前的事情了。我记得我和朋友一起喝酒了，和你智哥哥一起哦。”相叶雅纪正在用刀把一整块冰凿成球体。二宫和也爱看相叶雅纪切冰，他会把冰块放到自己的果汁里，有时是球形的，有些是钻石形的，无一不是晶莹剔透的透明冰块。二宫和也看着相叶雅纪的冰块凿得越来越好看。他还没有喝过相叶雅纪调的酒，今天会是第一次。

 

过了零点，酒吧的客人还是很多，二宫和也在一边打游戏，等着客人慢慢变少，最后只有几个人零散地在吧台和沙发上趴着休息。

 

相叶雅纪为二宫和也调了一杯莫吉托，他喜欢那种独有的薄荷，青柠的清凉味道。

他把青柠切成小块，择了薄荷叶加进去，用研杵压了几下，倒进去一些朗姆酒和糖浆。把碎冰加进去之后相叶雅纪用搅拌匙把它拌匀，加满了苏打水。最后在碎冰上放上薄荷叶，插上吸管递到二宫和也面前。

 

酒吧营业刚刚结束，这是相叶雅纪今天给顾客端上的最后一杯酒，同时也是二宫和也的第一杯酒。二宫和也吸了一小口，还没有熟悉酒的味道，缓了缓才喝了第二口。相叶雅纪在清洗杯具和调酒的工具，把吧台收拾干净之后他就下班了，不过今天还要陪陪二宫和也。想着他估计也不愿意乖乖回房间睡觉，干脆给自己做了一杯金汤力，坐到二宫和也边上。

相叶雅纪看着他一口口喝着那杯酒，还感叹着时间过得真快，小和都能喝酒了。小和第一次进酒吧的时候，大野智还找自己谈话，说绝对不能给小和酒喝。现在终于可以了，相叶雅纪还想把所有自己喜欢的酒都调给他喝。

 

一杯莫吉托量不多，相叶雅纪刻意少加了些朗姆酒。二宫和也喝完一杯，小脸变得粉扑扑的，还想尝尝金汤力。相叶雅纪递给他，舌头刚碰到酒，二宫和也脸皱成一团，朝他吐吐舌头。

“你的…嗝…你的酒好苦啊。”二宫和也推开那杯金汤力，打完嗝自己还笑起来。相叶雅纪看他的样子只觉得可爱又好笑，明明脸长得还像个高中生，喝完酒半趴在桌上打酒嗝又像个大叔似的。

相叶雅纪揉揉二宫和也的脑袋，给他一杯水。

 

把剩下的工作收了个尾，相叶雅纪去叫已经趴在吧台上睡着的二宫和也。二宫和也倒好，相叶雅纪的手一放到背上，马上挣扎着去抱他。眼睛眯着睁不开，腿也软着，只能环着对方的脖子站起来。

相叶雅纪才看到刚才留了个底的金汤力已经被喝完了，看二宫和也醉醺醺的样子也不好责备他。只能把人抱起来往上层夹板走。

 

“我不要见智哥哥！”埋在胸前的小脑袋探出来发现自己快要被送到船长室去了，马上挣扎着叫起来。相叶雅纪也是无奈，差点没有抱住他，二宫和也几乎快从他身上滑下去，吓得赶忙抓紧了相叶雅纪的肩膀。

“那我送你回房间好不好。”

“嗯……”

 

相叶雅纪好不容易把二宫和也弄回房间，放到床上，给他脱了外套，盖上被子就打算离开去找大野智了，结果直接被抓住了手。床上的人酒还没醒，闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧地管相叶雅纪叫智哥哥。没头没尾的就对着相叶雅纪一顿骂，说什么总是在工作都不陪自己，连生日都不来。一股脑说完，二宫和也眼泪都快出来了，相叶雅纪马上坐到床上去安慰他。

二宫和也被圈在相叶雅纪胸前，他身上还有酒的味道，合着让人安心的香水味。二宫和也看到过好几次相叶雅纪换完衣服就喷香水，总是那瓶像可乐瓶的蓝色香水。刚开始二宫和也总觉得香水味太冲，但慢慢地又喜欢上了这个味道，尤其是相叶雅纪身上还带着一点柠檬，薄荷的清香时。

 

相叶雅纪慢慢拍着他的背，对方的呼吸打在脖子上，醉醺醺的人的体温比平时高一些。听到他轻轻叫了一声雅纪哥哥，相叶雅纪低头，二宫和也抬头凑上来，张开嘴舔了一下他的嘴唇。他下意识往后避开，但二宫和也又跟上来，直到牢牢的亲上他。二宫和也笨拙地吸着对方的嘴唇，从嘴角开始慢慢地舔舐。他的嘴里还有被相叶雅纪喂下去的醒酒茶的味道。

相叶雅纪知道自己应该推开他，但他的手却已经摸上了自己的下身，还用手掌按压着。二宫和也开始脱自己的T恤，简单的动作却磕磕绊绊的，还不肯松开放在相叶雅纪身上的手，生怕对方跑了。

“小和、小和，别…”相叶雅纪的话又被吻打断了，对方的手已经开始解自己的马甲纽扣。可能因为有些着急，不仅解不开扣子，手哆嗦着还试图直接把衣服扯开，使了劲却不成功。相叶雅纪下身已经硬起来，他低头就看到二宫和也洁白的身体和挺立着的乳头。索性把一直在进攻的小孩推到在了床上，用腿压住他的腰，自己脱掉了上衣。

 

 

 

二宫和也含着对方的性器，跪趴在他的身上。相叶雅纪正温柔地做着扩张，生怕弄痛了事前没有过经验的二宫和也。相叶雅纪呼出的热气弄得二宫和也大腿根痒得厉害，他还帮着撸动自己的性器。二宫和也也努力地吞吐着嘴里的柱体，腥味很重，但他还能尝到喜欢的属于相叶雅纪的味道。两个手指的进出变得顺利起来，还带着润滑发出的水声，相叶雅纪轻松地找到了二宫和也敏感的点，对方小小的身子猛地一缩，嘴上的动作也停下来，发出惊呼似的叫声，喘了一会儿气才继续毫无技巧的照顾着性器。

相叶雅纪拍拍二宫和也的屁股，让他转过身来。二宫和也自觉地趴到相叶雅纪身上，撅起屁股方便他进来。

完全进入的时候，相叶雅纪清楚地感觉到自己脖子上的手臂一直在颤抖，听到埋在自己肩上的二宫和也呼气的声音。他想办法安慰着对方，亲遍了小孩的脸颊，又去咬他的嘴唇。最后发现玩乳头时二宫和也的反应特别大，用指尖轻轻刮一下都受不了，含进嘴里的时候甚至听到迷迷糊糊的求饶。

相叶雅纪托着二宫和也的腰动起来，性器慢慢地磨过敏感点，抓着自己肩膀的手指扣得紧紧的。

“啊！哥哥…！”

二宫和也不知道在说些什么，相叶雅纪的节奏变快时呻吟也会拔高。没有特别照顾过的性器也翘着，磨在相叶雅纪的小腹上，留下点水渍被灯照得亮晶晶的。

 

二宫和也很快就不行了。相叶雅纪体力好，力气也大，几下冲撞没有一次是不到位的，臀瓣都被撞得红了。看见小孩红着眼睛，眼眶里眼泪满满的，口水从嘴角流下来都没意识，一副可怜样，相叶雅纪的性器又硬了些。但终究心疼人，想着让他快点发泄了，手刚碰上他的性器，二宫和也就尖叫起来，前端射出一股浓厚的精液，接着又涌出来一些前列腺液。他爽得缩成一团痉挛着，后穴绞得紧紧的，相叶雅纪都没法抽出来，生生被夹射在里面。

两个人抱着喘气，二宫和也还笑起来，相叶雅纪催他快点洗澡，精液都流到腿上了，床单也弄脏了。大野智知道了不知道会怎么处置相叶雅纪，二宫和也说智哥哥从来都没生过气，相叶雅纪倒是心有余悸地打了个哆嗦，就抱着人去浴室冲澡。

 

二宫和也的酒彻底醒了，身子又酸痛起来，头也发晕，在浴缸里就睡着了。相叶雅纪花了好大功夫才把二宫和也里里外外洗了个干净，又担忧地看着二宫和也腰上，胸前的红痕。把他安顿在床上之后，相叶雅纪自己洗了洗，睡在了二宫和也身边。

 

第二天醒来时已经快要中午了，相叶雅纪赶着去上班，急匆匆边穿衣服边跑去酒吧，在路上被船上的行政主管拦下来，被直接带去了船长室。

 

==========

 


End file.
